TVXQ (DBSK)
Archivo:301039_448810738495099_819593948_n.jpg TVXQ (DBSK) *'Nombre: '''TVXQ (东方神起/Tong Vfeng Xien Qi) en Chino; DBSK (동방신기/Dong Bang Shin Ki) en Coreano y THSK (東方神起/Tohoshinki) en Japonés. *'¿Por que?: Que significa “Dioses Nacidos del Este”. *'''Núm. de miembros activos: 2 (Yunho y Changmin). *'Miembros no activos: '''3 (Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu). *'Orígen: Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Rojo Perlado. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Cassiopeia. *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment (Corea),Avex Group (Japón) Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|268px La historia de TVXQ comenzó con una audición realizada por SM Entertainment, sin embargo, los sueños e ilusiones de los cinco miembros habían comezado mucho antes. 1 Miembro: El primer integrante en pasar la audición en la que los participantes fueron divididos en varios grupos para afinar su talento, fue Kim Junsu (Xiah Junsu). A Junsu le gustaba cantar en la Iglesia de su ciudad, apenas a sus 12 años fue elegido como ganador en un concurso de talento de televisión del cual eran jueces: Moon Hee Jun y Kangta de H.O.T. Junsu ganó la oportunidad de perfeccionar su talento por los siguientes seis años, hasta que por fin, debutó con el nombre de Xiah Junsu. Xiah fue el nombre artístico que escogió dado que es una abreviante de Asia, 'Sia' pronunciada en inglés, lo cual representaba su deseo de conquistar todo el continente. 2 Miembro:El segundo en añadirse fue Jung Yunho (U-Know Yunho), quien aseguró su lugar al obtener el primer lugar en una competencia de baile. Antes de este hecho, Yunho fue bailarín y rapero de apoyo para la cantante Dana en su video 'Diamond'. Su nombre artístico es U-Know, ya que si dices rápido Yunho se escucha como "Tu Sabes" en inglés. 3 Miembro:Jaejoong (Hero Jaejoong) fue el tercero en integrarse a las filas del grupo. Jaejoong dejó su hogar en Chungnam para dirigirse a Seúl y buscar suerte en la carrera que deseaba seguir. Sin embargo, antes de lograr sus propósitos, sufrió hambre y pobreza hasta el día que logró asistir a la audición de SM Entertainment, donde fue escogido de entre 5000 muchachos. Su nombre artístico es YoungWoong, el cual le fue dado por una adivinadora del futuro varios años atrás, éste significa "Héroe" por lo que su nombre internacional es Hero (héroe en inglés). A la vez este, reluce su deseo de ser el 'héroe' de la música coreana. 4 Miembro: Shim Changmin (Max Changmin) había sido agrupado con los participantes menores en la audición. En un principio los jueces, aunque impresionados por su voz, dudaban en integrar a Changmin a TVXQ, la razón era que debido a su edad, no le iba a hacer fácil integrarse a los otros miembros. Al final, pudo más su talento que sus años y debutó bajo el nombre artístico de Choikang, palabra que significa "el mejor" en Coreano y cuya contraparte en nombres occidentales es Max, el cual es su nombre internacional. Estos cuatro integrantes comenzaron a darle voz y forma al grupo, asistiendo a los primeros ensayos y prácticas, tanto en canto como baile. Pero SM Entertainment no había pensando en un grupo de cuatro sino de cinco, por lo que seis meses después, Park Yoochun completó la idea. 5 Miembro:Park Yoochun (Micky YooChun) había vivido los cuatro últimos años en Virginia, Estados Unidos, donde ganó un concurso de talento, lo cual lo hizo parte de TVXQ. Su nombre artístico es Micky, el cual además de ser el nombre que usaba en EE. UU., significa "arma oculta". Yoochun lo escogió porque desea ser un arma oculta de DBSK. 'Debut' TVXQ debutó el 26 de diciembre de 2003 durante un especial de Navidad que protagonizaron BoA y Britney Spears. Esa noche cantaron su primer sencillo "Hug" (Abrazo) y una versión A Capella de "O Holy Night" (Noche de Paz) al lado de BoA. Antes de que su primer disco saliera a la venta, lanzaron dos sencillos por separado. El grupo sorprendió a todo Corea ya que lograron llegar al Número 1 de las listas de popularidad a tan solo tres meses de su debut. 'Separacion' Actualmente tres de los miembros: Jaejoong , Yoochun y Junsu continuan en una demanda con SME, pero legalmente siguen en SME pero con permiso para poder trabajar independientemente mientras el grupo esta en la demanda. El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 de Rhythm Zone con el nombre de JYJ. 'ComeBack' En el 2011 los dos miembros del grupo: Yunho y Changmin, regresaron a los escenarios como TVXQ. Su 5to álbum ‘Why (Keep Your Head Down’) vendió 230,922 mil copias del 1 de enero al 30 de junio del presente año. La versión Repackaged de ‘Why (Keep Your Head Down’) vendió 55,243 copias. El 28 de septiembre salio al mercado "TONE", el nuevo álbum japones, el cual vendió 105,484 copias en su primer día siendo Nº 1 en el Oricon chart. El semanario de listas Oricon a oficializado que el álbum de Tohoshinki "TONE" vendió 205.000 copias en su primera semana. El 14 de marzo de 2012, Tohoshinki lanzó su nuevo sencillo "Still". Este álbum alcanzó ventas de 84,029 copias en el primer día de venta y ganó la posición #1 en las listas Oricon Daily. Fue certificado como oro por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de Japón en el mes de marzo. (Una certificación de oro requiere ventas acumulativas de más de 100.000 copias). "Live Tour 2012- Tone" El dúo de TVXQ de Corea concluyó con éxito su "Live Tour 2012- Tone" el 23 de abril. En total, la gira tuvo una asistencia de más de 550 000 aficionados después de la inauguración en enero en Yokohama, y llegando a su fin en Osaka. Ningún otro artista K-pop ha entretenido a tantos fans en una gira y es una hazaña fenomenal, incluso para los mejores artistas japoneses. La agencia de TVXQ SM Entertainment señaló “En total 550.000 fans estuvieron presentes en las 26 presentaciones, siendo el número más grande de personas que un artista coreano y un artista internacional, ha atraído para una gira de conciertos. Las ventas totales para esta gira si se combina la venta de entradas, el merchandise y otras cosas, se estima alrededor de 90.000.000 USD.” Integrantes Archivo:Iii.png Max Changmin y U-Know Yunho Miembros: *U-Know Yunho (Líder, Rapero , Bailarín y Vocalista) * Max changmin (Vocalista , Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex- Miembros: *Hero Jaejoong (en JYJ) *Micky Yoochun (en JYJ) *Xiah Junsu (en JYJ) Discografía 'Discografía Coreana' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Singles' 'Especiales' 'Discografía Japonesa' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Singles' 'Especiales' Colaboraciones *Journey -Seohyun *Last Angel-Koda Kumi Tours Tours Coreanos *1st Asia Concert Tour Rising Sun *2nd Asia Tour Concert "O" *3rd Asia Tour Mirotic Tours Japoneses *1st LIVE TOUR 2006 - Heart, Mind and Soul *2nd LIVE TOUR 2007- Five in the black *3er Live Tour 2008 - "T" *4th Live Tour 2009 - The Secret Code *TVXQ! Catch Me World Tour (2012) Conciertos de Participación *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) Pelicula *Dating on Earth (2009). En la que participan los cinco. Los papeles principales los interpretan: Hero Jaejoong y Micky Yoochun *Vacation 2007 *The Most Unforgettable Girl in My Life Chica Inolvidable en mi Vida 2006 Mini Serie *Uninvited Guest sin Invitación 2006 Mini Serie *Finding Lost Time el Tiempo Perdido 2006 Mini Serie *Dangerous Love Peligroso 2006 Mini Serie *The Masked Fencer Defensor Enmascarado 2006 Mini Serie *The King and The Clown 2005 Mini serie *First Love 1 y 2 Amor 1&2 2006 Mini Serie *Tokyo Holiday en Tokyo 2006 Mini Serie Premios Curiosidades *SM publicó unas fotos de los 5 miembros de DBSK pero ninguna de las agecias de JYJ y SM ha hablado al respecto aqui *Sus canciones "We Are", "Share the World" y "Asu Wa Kuru Kara" hacen parte de los opening del famoso Anime "One Piece". *Su canción "Sennen Koi Uta" versión coreana, es el tema de apertura del drama "The Legend". *En el año 2008, recibieron el'' Record Guinness por tener el club de fans oficial más grande del mundo, llamado ‘Cassiopeia’, que contiene más de 800.000 miembros inscritos. Y éste sólo está compuesto por los fans coreanos, sin contar sus fans internacionales y el fanclub oficial ‘Bigeast’ perteneciente a Japón. *En el 2009, rompieron otro ''Record Guinness por ser los artistas más fotografiados, desde el día de su debut en diciembre del 2003 hasta marzo del 2009, con más de 500 millones de fotografías. *En el 2010, rompieron el récord que anteriormente lo había impuesto la banda norteamericana Bon Jovi al vender más de 200.000 copias de su álbum the ¨best collection 2010¨. *Su sencillo japones ANDROID y su DVD TONE han sido ambos certificados con "ORO" ''en Japón, ya que han vendido mas de un millon de copias. *TVXQ ha rescrito la historia en las listas de Oricon de Japón, una vez más con su nuevo single "Adroid". Lanzado el 11 de julio como uno de los álbums más esperados en Japón, "Adroid" no sólo encabezo la tabla de Oricon única diaria el día de su lanzamiento, además se fue a la cima en la lista de Oricon semanal para el 17 de julio. Esto marca la 11° vez que el grupo encabeza la tabla de Oricon semanal de manera consecutiva. *Oricon declaró: "En su primera semana de lanzamiento, el nuevo single de TVXQ vendió '''152,000' unidades y encabezó las listas de Oricon de Singles Semanal, esto eleva a TVXQ a un total de''' '''3,104,000 de ventas hasta la fecha, lo que los convierte en el artista más grande en cuanto a las ventas internacionales por haber logrado esto con 10 meses de duración en los récords de Carpenters con la venta de 3,002,000 unidades." *Un trozo de la canción Rising Sun se escucha en la pelicula Rapido y Furioso 4. (video de Pelicula) *Con su gira del disco TONE, TVXQ logro reunir en 26 conciertos tan solo en el primer semestre del 2012, a un total de''' 550, 000''' aficionados. La mayor cantidad de asistentes en tan pocos conciertos. *El récord anterior de TVXQ incluye el ser el primer artista internacional que se coloca durante 10 semanas consecutivas en el primer lugar de la lista de sencillos con "Still" en los 45 años de historia de Oricon. Su logro mas reciente es con "Android superando su propio record una vez más." *En noviembre se embarcaran en una gira mundial llamada TVXQ! Live World Tour Catch Me Enlaces *TVXQ Web Oficial Corea *TVXQ Web Oficial Japón *Facebook oficial. *YouTube oficial Galería 26027_323837532822_522447822_3620657_2327322_n.jpg tumblr_m3hna81vYO1qh1a0yo1_1280.jpg dbsk20.jpg Dbs k.jpg TVXQ 2010.jpg tumblr_m3hna81vYO1qh1a0yo2_1280.jpg Ytfi.png 29bg9cy.jpg DBSK9.jpg dbsk_200908231.jpg d1ba27a25851e9bb3b063926a5cd237fo.jpg 007-917812.jpg tumblr_m3hsguyngL1r88i98o1_500.jpg 12578606128.jpg dbsk (193).jpg 29bg9cy.jpg Asdadasdasd.jpg 600px-TONE CD tONLY.jpg 2c871b58b193bf47_dbsk_marieclaire_2.jpg tvx.jpg 8d91ee943417ead099c141b3a5c713ad large.jpg dbsk-marie-cl-2.jpg each.jpg SuStA_05.jpg 6c851e3agw1dqzem5uo6ej.jpg 74bd66cagw1drvziaw36bj.jpg tumblr_lesy06sKZQ1qd80wyo1_500.jpg TNb_card.jpg 20120613_android_tvxq_cd.jpg 254741_211673418887590_1124150_n.jpg|DBSK - Max, Yunho 2011 297198_211673605554238_6030822_n.jpg|Promocion "Keep your head dawn" 306456_211673648887567_6311564_n.jpg|Max Yunho "Keep your head down" 282307 409728089082121 2005035337 n.jpg 406378 417002685026100 135059681 n.jpg tvxq-2.jpg tvxq17.jpg tumblr_maue5px4hB1qav8v0o1_500.jpg 660302137.jpg 98581367.jpg 092112_dbsk_catch_me_medly.jpg 91294468.jpg 661448205.png Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|300px|Hugthumb|right|300px|My Little Princess (Acappella) thumb|left|300px|My Little Princessthumb|right|300px|The way U are thumb|left|300px|Hot Mailthumb|right|300px|Drive thumb|left|300px|Tri-anglethumb|right|300px|Miduhyo thumb|left|300px|Miduhyo Version 2thumb|right|300px|Whatever They Say thumb|left|300px|Thanks Tothumb|right|300px|Magic Castle thumb|left|300px|Hi Ya Ya thumb|right|300px|Tonight thumb|left|300px|Beautiful Lifethumb|right|300px|Rising Sun thumb|left|300px|One thumb|right|300px|Free your mind thumb|left|300px|Always There thumb|right|300px|Show Me Your Love thumb|left|300px|Fighting spiritthumb|right|300px|Begin thumb|left|300px|Red Sun thumb|right|300px|Holding back the tears thumb|right|300px|O-正.反.合 thumb|left|300px|Balloons thumb|left|300px|You're my miracle thumb|right|300px|Purple Line thumb|left|300px|MIROTIC thumb|right|300px|Wrong Number thumb|left|300px|Are you A Good girl thumb|right|300px|Picture of you thumb|left|300px|Keep Your Head Down thumb|right|300px|Keep Your Head Down Dance ver.A thumb|left|300px|Keep Your Head Down Dance ver.Bthumb|right|300px|Before U Go thumb|left|300px|Before U Go Full versionthumb|right|300px|Before U Go Dance version thumb|left|300px| SMTOWN Santa U Are The One thumb|right|300px|Catch Me 'Videografia Internacional' thumb|left|300px|Hug (International Version) 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|300px|Stay With Me Tonightthumb|right|300px|Somebody To Love thumb|left|300px|My Destinythumb|right|300px|my destiny thumb|left|300px|Asu wa kuru karathumb|right|300px|Rising Sun (Japones Version) thumb|left|300px|Begin (Version Japonesa)thumb|right|300px|Sky thumb|left|300px|"O" -正・反・合 (Version Japonesa)thumb|right|300px|miss you thumb|left|300px|Step by Stepthumb|right|300px|Choosey Lover thumb|left|300px|Lovin' youthumb|right|300px|Summer Dream thumb|left|300px|SHINEthumb|right|300px|Forever Love thumb|left|300px|LAST ANGELthumb|right|300px|Together thumb|left|300px|Beautiful you (Version Japonesa)thumb|right|300px|Doushite kimi wa suki ni natte shimatan darou? thumb|left|300px|Kiss The Baby Skythumb|right|300px|Bolero thumb|left|300px|Survivorthumb|right|300px|Share The World thumb|left|300px|Stand by Uthumb|right|300px|Melody and Harmony thumb|left|300px|Superstar (short ver.)thumb|right|300px|B.U.T(BE-AU-TY) Short PV thumb|left|300px|Duet (short ver.)thumb|right|300px|Winter Rose (short ver.) thumb|left|300px|STILL（short ver.)thumb|right|300px|ANDROID（short ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Avex Group